Don't Leave Me
by Hikaa
Summary: [ONESHOOT] "Aku mencintaimu, Jongin-ah. Maafkan aku. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Ucao Sehun sambil menangis. [HunKai/HunBaek] [GS]


_**Don't Leave Me**_

 _ **Storyline by Hikaa**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin (GS)**_

 _ **with**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun (GS) & Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Summary:**_

" _ **Aku mencintaimu, Jongin-ah. Maafkan aku. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Ujar Sehun sambil menangis.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun memandang kagum pada Jongin yang sedang berkutat dengan beberapa sayuran dan daging di dapur. Tunangannya itu tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

Makan malam terakhir mereka.

Ekspresi serius yang gadis itu tampakan membuat Sehun jatuh lagi dan lagi.

Ia merasa begitu kagum hingga ingin sekali rasanya mengabadikan semua kegiatan yang Jongin lakukan seperti dalam sebuah album foto didalam hatinya, karna dari bagaimana cara gadis itu mengiris mentimun saja sudah membuatnya terpesona.

Jongin begitu sempurna. Bahkan rasa masakan yang dibuatnya tak pernah mengkhianati penampilan masakan itu sendiri. Selalu nikmat untuk dinamakan sebagai masakan rumahan. Karna Sehun yakin, Jongin akan sukses besar jika gadis itu membuka sebuah restoran.

Sesaat perasaan menyesal menghinggapinya, mengapa ia baru menyadari betapa sempurnanya gadis dihadapannya ini? Mengapa juga ia harus tergoda oleh gadis lain yang baru ia sadari jauh berada dibawah kesempurnaan Jongin?

Ia mendesah pelan. Menatap Jongin dengan senyuman menyesalnya, berharap Jongin bisa merasakan betapa menyesalnya ia.

Sudah empat tahun ia mengenal Jongin dan tahun lalu ia dan Jongin memutuskan untuk bertunangan.

Rasanya baru kemarin ia memasangkan cincin _silver_ itu dijari manis Jongin, dihadapan keluarganya dan keluarga Jongin. Sebuah cincin _silver_ yang ia beli dari hasil gaji pertamanya. Ia rela hampir seluruh gajinya ia habiskan untuk membeli cincin itu, karna Jongin jauh lebih berharga daripada gaji pertamanya.

Tapi kini entah berada dimana cincin _silver_ itu. Yang jelas bukan melingkar di jari manis Jongin lagi, karena ia bisa melihat jemari gadis itu kembali polos tanpa hiasan.

Perasaan sesak itu kembali hadir. Bisakah ia kembali memutar waktu untuk memperbaiki sikap dan ucapannya pada Jongin dimasa lalu?

Ia berjanji akan menjaga dan mencintai Jongin seumur hidupnya, hanya Jongin. Ia berjanji.

 _Tuukk_.

Suara piring yang diletakan diatas meja makan memecahkan lamunan Sehun.

Dengan spontan ia arahkan pandangannya pada Jongin yang baru saja meletakan masakannya dihadapan Sehun dengan wajah bingung.

Gadis itu mendudukan diri dihadapan Sehun, menatap lelaki dihadapannya dengan bingung. "Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Tanyanya pelan. "Ah, kau tak perlu menjawabnya. Aku yakin itu tentang pekerjaanmu kan?" Lanjut gadis itu cepat.

Membuat Sehun kembali merasa seolah ada jutaan anak panah menusuk tepat dijantungnya, membuatnya begitu kesakitan tapi tak memiliki kekuatan untuk mencabutnya. Ia hanya mampu memberikan senyuman tipis untuk memaklumi ucapan Jongin karna memang itulah yang dulu sering ia ucapkan pada gadisnya.

Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau habiskan makananmu sebelum dingin." Ujar Jongin pelan.

Sehun menatap Jongin dalam, berusaha menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya karena gadis itu masih sudi mengurusinya, mengurusi makannya. Tapi Jongin seolah tak ingin balas menatap tatapannya, gadis itu hanya menatap nasinya tanpa ingin menyuapnya.

"Kau juga makanlah." Sehun berujar pelan, sarat akan rasa perhatian didalam nada bicaranya.

Dalam hati Jongin ingin tertawa keras setelah mendengar ucapan _sok_ perhatian Sehun barusan, tapi ia hanya tersenyum kecil. Tak ingin menyakiti lelaki dihadapannya. "Tentu saja aku akan makan, aku akan membutuhkan banyak tenaga untuk _packing_ nanti." Jawabnya.

Membuat jantung Sehun berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. _Packing_ katanya? Gadis itu benar-benar dengan ucapannya untuk pindah dari apartemen yang sudah mereka tinggali bersama selama satu tahun ini.

"Tak bisakah kau memikirkannya lagi?" Ujar Sehun ambigu.

"Apa yang harus kufikirkan lagi?" Jawab Jongin santai, gadis itu malah terlihat asyik mengunyah sepotong acar timun dimulutnya.

Sehun terdiam, tak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan lagi. Jonginnya sudah terlihat sangat muak padanya. "Maafkan aku, Jong."

Jongin berhenti mengunyah makanannya, ia letakan sumpitnya diatas meja cukup keras. Matanya menatap Sehun nyalang, "Tak perlu membahasnya lagi, Sehun. Kita sudah sepakat untuk mengakhirinya. Jangan membuatku sulit." Ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dalam.

Gadis itu bahkan baru memakan acar timunnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun hanya bisa berdiri kaku didepan pintu kamarnya dengan Jongin, tanpa bisa melangkah lebih dalam lagi. Atau sekedar membuka pintu yang tertutup rapat dihadapannya.

Lidahnya kelu, lututnya lemas, paru-parunya sesak dan otaknya seolah berhenti bekerja.

Ia tak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya jika ia membuka pintu cokelat dihadapannya.

Tapi ia tak mau berpisah seperti ini dengan Jongin. Ia ingin mempertahankan gadisnya, ingin mempertahankan hubungannya dan ingin membawa hubungannya ke level yang lebih tinggi.

Karna didalam kantung celananya, ia telah menyiapkan sebuah cincin permata yang sangat indah untuk melamar Jonginnya.

Walaupun ia tahu Jongin akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Tapi biarlah ia mencobanya.

Ia tarik nafasnya dalam sebelum melepaskannya perlahan. Ia berusaha merilekskan dirinya sebelum membuka pintu cokelat dihadapannya.

 _Cklek_.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ia buka pintu kamarnya. Dan jantungnya seolah kembali berhenti berdetak.

Disana, didepan lemari besar mereka, Jongin tengah menurunkan semua baju-baju yang gadis itu miliki. Dan diatas ranjang besar mereka, sebuah koper besar telah terbuka. Seolah telah menunggu Jongin memasukan baju-bajunya.

Jongin hanya meliriknya sekilas dan melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa mempedulikan Sehun yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Jongin- _ah_." Panggil Sehun pelan.

Tapi Jongin tak memberikan respon apapun untuk panggilannya. Gadis itu masih sibuk masukan pakaiannya kedalam koper.

Sehun tersenyum kecewa. Tapi ia tahu ini adalah balasan untuk perbuatannya dulu. Disaat Jongin memanggilnya, tapi ia malah mendatangi gadis lain dengan senyuman dan membiarkan Jongin terus memanggil namanya.

Jongin membuka sebuah laci yang berada didalam lemari besar dihadapannya, ia ambil sebuah kotak beludru dari dalamnya dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun.

Sehun menatatap Jongin meminta penjelasan. "A-apa ini?" Tanyanya terbata. Karena ia mengenali kotak beludru itu, sangat mengenalinya.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya padamu." Jawab Jongin. "Kau bisa memberikan ini padanya." Lanjutnya.

Sehun tahu siapa yang Jongin maksud dengan 'nya', tentu saja Baekhyun. Rekan kerja yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Ia menggeleng pelan, "Aku tak mau." Ujarnya ambigu.

"Apa yang tak kau mau?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku tak mau menerimanya atau memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Itu milikmu. Aku memberikannya untukmu."

Jongin mendecih, "Untuk apa aku masih memiliki cincin ini jika hatimu tak lagi kumiliki." Ujarnya santai. "Ambillah, dan selesaikan semuanya disini." Lanjut Jongin.

"Tak ada yang ingin kuselesaikan denganmu, Jongin- _ah_. Kumohon maafkan aku." Tolak Sehun memohon.

Tapi Jongin malah menganbil tangan kanan Sehun dan meletakan kotak beludru itu diatas tangan besar Sehun lalu kembali berkutat dengan kegiatannya.

Meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya bisa terdiam dan memandangi kotak beludru ditangannya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia memberikan sebuah cincin disaku celananya jika cincin yang dulu ia berikan justru dikembalikan seperti ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

 _Sruuukk_. Jongin menutup _zipper_ kopernya.

Ia angkat koper itu dari atas ranjang dan menurunkannya dilantai. "Jika masih ada barangku yang tertinggal, kau bisa mengubungi _oppa_ ku." Ucapnya.

Sementara Sehun masih betah berada diposisinya. Bahkan gadis itu memintanya untuk mengubungi _oppa_ nya saja setelah ini. Sebuah bukti kuat kalau gadis itu sudah tak ingin berurusan apapun lagi dengannya.

"Aku pergi, Sehun- _ah_. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Berbahagialah." Ucap Jongin sebelum menggeret kopernya meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam menatap kotak beludru ditangannya.

Dengan setitik air mata yang mulai menuruni pipi pucatnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun baru saja mendapatkan pekerjaan disebuah perusahaan properti sebagai seorang _designer_ _interior_ , seperti impiannya sejak dulu.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja dan ia harus memperkenalkan dirinya pada semua anggota timnya karena ia adalah satu-satunya anggota baru disana.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , namaku Oh Sehun. Mohon bantuannya."

Dan semuanya dimulai. Pekerjaan impiannya telah ia gapai dan wanita yang paling dicintainya juga sudah dalam pelukannya. Ia hanya perlu berusaha untuk menikahinya dan hidup bahagia bersama selamanya.

Tapi keadaan tak mengizinkannya mengapai semua keinginanya dengan begitu mudah.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Salam kenal."

Hanya dengan sebuah sapaan ringan, semuanya berubah.

Niatnya untuk fokus bekerja selama berada didalam gedung kantor barunya mulai bergeser, kala ia mulai menghabiskan waktunya untuk memperhatikan senior cantiknya yang bernama Baekhyun.

Ditambah dengan keadaan mereka yang harus selalu bertemu setiap saat karena mereka berada ditim yang sama dan ruangan yang sama. Bahkan beberapa kali harus bekerja diluar kantor bersama.

Membuat mereka menjadi dekat dan semakin dekat.

Membuat Sehun perlahan mulai melupakan Jongin yang hanya bisa menunggunya disana.

Kesibukan membuat ia dan Jongin menjadi jarang bertemu karena gadis itu juga mulai sibuk bekerja sebagai _editor_ disebuah majalah _fashion_ besar di Korea.

Sedangkan pekerjaannya membuat ia dan Baekhyun senantiasa bersama.

Hingga ia sadari saat perasaan terlarang itu muncul, ia tak menyesalinya.

Justru dirinyalah yang meminta Baekhyun untuk menjadi kekasihnya dibelakang Jongin dan Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun.

Kemudian mereka menikmati masa-masa indah bernama perselingkuhan dengan nyaman saat dikantor dan diluar kantor, atau dilingkungan manapun yang bisa mengenalnya sebagai rekan kantor.

Hingga saat yang paling tak diinginkan itu tiba.

Saat ia tengah menikmati makan malam romantis disebuah restoran didaerah Namsan bersama Baekhyun, tiba-tiba saja seseorang datang dan mencengkram kerah kemejanya. Lalu menghujani wajahnya dengan banyak tinjuan-tinjuan keras hingga ia tersungkur tak sadarkan diri dilantai restoran.

Dan ia membuka mata keesokan harinya diatas ranjangnya bersama Jongin yang hangat. Dengan tatapan khawatir yang Jongin berikan padanya.

Jongin membantunya mengobati luka-luka diwajahnya dengan lembut.

Jongin menyuapinya. Jongin membantunya mandi.

Jongin menangis dihadapannya.

Dan Jongin menceritakan segalanya.

Bagaimana gadis itu bisa membawanya pulang setelah ia mendapat telpon dari Baekhyun bahwa Sehun pingsan. Ditengah malam yang dingin.

Ia menyetir seperti orang kerasukan dan berlari menaiki tangga menuju restoran yang berada dilantai lima karena tak mampu menunggu lift yang lama terbuka.

Untuk mendapati kekasihnya tersungkur dilantai bersama seorang pria tinggi yang hanya terduduk lemas dilantai. Pria tinggi yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Park Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun yang telah Sehun selingkuhi.

Dunianya runtuh saat itu. Ia ikut terduduk lemas dilantai bersama Chanyeol, sementara Baekhyun hanya berdiri kaku dan menangis dihadapannya, sambil memohon ribuan maaf pada Chanyeol dan dirinya.

Tapi Jongin memutuskan untuk memaafkan perbuatannya dan Baekhyun dulu.

Hingga ia berani melakukan kesalahan yang sama dengan orang yang sama berulangkali setelahnya. Bahkan ia mulai berani membawa Baekhyun pulang bersamanya keapartemen mereka dan bercinta dihadapan Jongin yang seolah sudah sangat lelah menangis.

Bahkan hingga Chanyeol meyerah pada Baekhyun.

Dan ia memutuskan untuk menyerah pada Sehun.

Malam itu ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya dengan Sehun dan mengikhlaskan pria itu untuk Baekhyun. Tapi Sehun malah mengamuk dan menampar pipinya sambil berteriak kalau ia tak ingin berpisah dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jongin diapartmen sendirian selama satu minggu penuh tanpa pulang sekalipun.

Membuat Jongin memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah orang tuanya dan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian sendiri disini.

Tapi keesokan harinya, dipagi buta yang digin. Ia merasakan usapan lembut dikeningnya saat ia masih terlelap.

Saat ia membuka matanya, ia mendapati Sehun tengah mengusap keningnya sambil menangis dan memohon maaf juga berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi.

Namun keputusan yang Jongin ambil sudahlah bulat dan tak bisa diubah. Gadis itu bersedia tidak meninggalkan Sehun hanya sampai akhir minggu ini karna ia juga masih harus memindahkan barang-barangnya dari apartmen Sehun kerumah orang tuanya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun mengingat semuanya dengan jelas. Bagaimana ia berusaha menyingkirkan Jongin secara halus dulu.

Bagaimana ia rela menginap dikantor hanya karna tak ingin pulang dan bertemu Jongin.

Bagaimana ia rela membohongi keluarga Jongin saat ia tengah bersama Baekhyun.

Bagaimana ia rela membatalkan semua janji-janjinya pada Jongin dengan alasan pekerjaan.

Dan bagaimana ia tega mengusir Jongin dari hidupnya dulu.

Tapi kini yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah memperbaiki segalanya yang telah ia hancurkan dengan sadarnya.

Walaupun itu sulit karena bahkan cincin pertunangan mereka telah berada digenggamannya lagi.

Ia tak ingin kehilangan Jongin, tak ingin terbangun sendirian tanpa Jongin, tak ingin memakan makanan selain masakan Jongin, tak ingin menjalani hidupnya tanpa Jongin.

Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Jongin sudah begitu muak padanya dan ia sudah begitu malu untuk meminta maaf lagi dan lagi.

Tapi membayangkan hidupnya setelah Jongin meninggalkannya hanya membuatanya sesak.

Ia tak ingin melakukan semuanya sendirian tanpa Jongin.

Ia tak ingin menjalani hidup tanpa cantiknya sosok Jongin bersamanya.

Dan ia tak ingin Jongin menjalani semuanya dengan pria lain selain dirinya.

Membayangkan Jongin tidur dan terbangun bersama pria lain, membayangkan enaknya masakan Jongin dimakan oleh pria lain setiap harinya.

Membuat dadanya semakin sesak.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun belari mengejar Jongin yang kini sudah berada didepan pintu keluar apartmen mereka. Mencengkram tangannya dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya. Berusaha menyalurkan segala perasaanya pada gadis didalam pelukannya.

Segala macam rasa menyesal yang menyesakan.

Segala macam rasa rindu yang menyiksanya.

Dan segala macam rasa cintanya yang begitu besar.

Membuat Jongin terdiam didalam pelukan hangat Sehun yang sudah sangat lama tak ia rasakan.

Mendengar kembali detak jantung yang dulu selalu berdetak untuknya, kini kembali berdetak untuknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jong. Maafkan aku." Ujar Sehun disela tangisnya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku." Lanjutnya.

Membuat air mata Jongin ikut menuruni pipinya dengan deras.

Itu adalah kalimat yang sejak dulu ingin ia dengar dari bibir Sehun dan ia bersedia untuk tetap bersama pria itu. Tapi Sehun solah tak ingin ia tetap berada disisinya karena pria itu tak juga mengucapkannya.

Tapi kini Jongin sudah benar-benar menyerah. Ia tak ingin kembali bersama Sehun lagi.

Maka dengan perlahan ia lepaskan pelukan erat mantan kekasihnya, mantan tunangannya.

Tapi Sehun menolak, pria itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, tak ingin melepaskan Jongin dari pelukannya karna ia tahu, sekali ia melepaskan Jongin, maka Jongin tak akan kebali lagi kedalam pelukannya.

"Kumohon jangan lepaskan, Jongin- _ah_." Ujarnya memohon. "Aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku." Tambahnya lagi.

Jongin menggeleng pelan didalam pelukannya, "Aku tak bisa, Sehun- _ah_." Jawabnya pelan.

"Kumohon, Jong. Beri aku satu kesempatan lagi. Aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi." Mohonnya dengan tangisan yang semakin keras.

"Aku tak bisa menyerahkan kembali hatiku padamu, Hun- _ah_. Aku tak bisa mempercayakannya padamu lagi."

"Kau boleh membunuhku jika aku mengulanginya lagi, Jong. Tapi jangan meninggalkanku."

" _Mianhae_ , Hun- _ah_. Aku tak bisa." Cicit Jongin pelan.

" _Wae_? Kau hanya perlu tetap berada disisiku dan jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Karna aku masih mencintaimu, Jong. Sangat mencintaimu." Mohonnya lagi.

Jongin menghela nafas pelan dan membiarkan air matanya kembali turun dengan deras. "Tapi aku sudah tak bisa mencintaimu lagi, Sehun- _ah_. Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa terus bersamamu."

Tangis Sehun semakin keras, guncangan bahunya juga semakin cepat. "Kau tak perlu mencintaiku, sayang. Biarkan aku yang mencintaimu seumur hidupku."

Jongin melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sehun tepat dikedua bola matanya, "Maafkan aku, Sehun- _ah_. Aku tak bisa melakukannya. Karna saat kita saling mencintai saja kau bisa menyakitiku, apalagi jika kita sudah tak saling mencintai seperti ini." Ucapnya pelan. "Kepercayaan itu seperti kaca, Sehun- _ah_. Sekali kau menghancurkannya, kau tak akan bisa mengembalikannya seperti dulu.

Ia genggam kembali _handle_ pada kopernya, "Lepaskan aku seperti dulu aku melpaskanmu, Hun- _ah_. Dan biarkan aku menjadi pelajaran untukmu dikemudian hari." Ucapnya. " _Na_ _kanda_." Tambahnya sebelum pergi sambil menggeret kopernya meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menangis sendirian.

"Mengapa kau tak bisa sabar menungguku lebih lama, Jongin- _ah_? Aku bahkan baru saja ingin melamarmu." Ucapnya seorang diri, masih dengan aliran air mata dipipinya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ The End ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Author Note:

Annyeong, Yeorobun~

Ini ada oneshoot hadiah buat kalian ya. Selamat menikmati. 😘


End file.
